


Te Hoariri

by thelovelylydia



Series: A Hook and A Shell [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Children, Escape, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationships, Moana as a demigoddess, Mythology - Freeform, Polynesian Mythology - Freeform, Suspense, and now she's older than that?, hooked wayfinder, i think in my original ficts she was like almost 30 before this happened?, obviously moana is aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylydia/pseuds/thelovelylydia
Summary: ("The Enemy")As Maui and Moana welcome a change in their lives together, old enemies return intent on stealing more than just the heart of life- but each and every token of the gods and demigods. Moana has been sensing the change for weeks until she is ambushed and sent running for her life. Maui is left behind in a race to find her and keep his most valuable treasure safe.





	1. Chief Hala'ea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Moana-as-a-demigoddess idea that I cooked up with I pāngia e nga atua and Pāpā o nga atua. I would highly recommend reading those first, before this one.
> 
> Secondly, I'm finishing up grad school, so I think updates on this are going to be slow. My goal is every other week, but no promises can be absolutely made. I don't foresee this fict being extremely long, but this is me we're talking about, so one never knows.
> 
> Anway, enough of my talking, you should enjoy the fict!

Night had fallen as the young children of the village gathered about the fire in a half circle, all attentions turned toward the figure on the other side of the dancing flame. Their dark eyes watched rapturously as the being moved his large arms to and fro, bringing to life from the smoke of the fire the story he told with a low raspy bass. He moved about erratically as he spun his story to life:

 _"Once there was a village_ ," the outlines of _whares_ danced in the smoke, people made from the wispy ash twirled through the middle. " _All the people shared what they had; food and water, tapa cloth and leaves for skirts, laughter and pain. The village took pride in their sharing and caring for one another. They carried on this way for many generations."_ The scene of the village expanded to a size where the misty specters were able to dance alongside the children, coaxing the brave ones from their seated position on the floor to join the people in dancing and cheering in the foggy streets.

 _Until one chief grew up and inherited his role from his father before him. This chief was named Hala'ea and he was a very greedy man_." The smoke dissipated around the excited children, causing several groans of disappointment to fill the air. A face appeared above the group, one proud and pudgy, his fat cheeks demonstrating that this man never missed a meal. On his head sat the regal feathered headdress that denoted he was the chief and he was to be respected and obeyed. Several of the children who had risen to their feet to dance quickly scurried back to their places on the beach, their large round eyes filled with terror. " _Chief Hala'ea wanted everything to be his and his alone. He was pleased that he was the chief because it meant that he could command the people to do whatever he wanted them to do. One day, when the fishermen returned from the reefs with their nets filled with fish, Chief Hala'ea was on the shore to greet them._

 _"'Give me your fish!' he commanded, crossing his arms before his great chest. 'These fish are now mine',"_ the head of the chief morphed into the full figure of a man, complete with massive arms crossed over a broad chest and highlighting the smoke being's rotund but strong stomach. The chief stood before the smoky boats of fishermen, holding his hand out in a commanding sign that they should give their wriggling nets over to their leader. " _The fishermen, having always respected their chief, did as the man told them. They gave him their fish and watched as he celebrated with some of the respected elders of the village, throwing a feast for the people and wasting much of the goods they brought in. The fisherman sighed, but said nothing, deciding that this was something the chief would only be foolhardy about this one time._

 _"But the fishermen were wrong_ ," the wispy chief gluttonously throw feasts, laughing and drinking _kava_ as the fishermen came with nets of wriggling fish, setting it before the chief. " _Day after day Chief Hala'ea came down to the shores to demand the fishermen give over their fish, and the fishermen did so in the hopes that this would be the last time their greedy chief demanded and wasted their hard labor. This carried on for years, the people of the village growing hungry and tired of the hard work while Chief Hala'ea benefited from the fruits of their labor. The chief grew fat and the people grew bitter._

 _"The people had enough of Chief Hala'ea's gluttony and gathered together to try to figure out a way to keep the chief from taking more than his share."_ The smoke included the children in this secretive meeting of stern faced fishermen and frustrated and hungry wives. " _It was around that time that the great demigod arrived to bring peace and a solution to the people."_

The being stepped forward into the fire, the light flickering on his tattoo covered skin. A smile crept across his round face as he appeared among the misty figures, flexing his biceps to show his power.

"Maui!" One of the children shouted. "Demigod of the wind and sea!"

"Don't forget," another chided their peer, "hero to _all_."

"That's right, kids," Maui flashed a smile as he continued to lead the children through the story. "The villagers had made their plea to the gods and the gods sent me as an answer."

"Oh, and only you, oh mighty demigod of the wind and sea? Hero to all?" A feminine voice chuckled from behind the throng of children. The group turned their heads and quickly scooted out of the way of the woman stepping forward to challenge the demigod. "It seems if I remember correctly, the gods said something to Maui the demigod about needing to help, but he thought there wasn't enough adventure in the trip. So he needed some convincing…"

"Fine," Maui rolled his eyes. "His wife, Moana, demigoddess of the 0sea and surf, Master Wayfinder, joined him as well." While Maui's overall demeanor appeared annoyed, Moana saw the flirtatious smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Moana dragged Maui by his ear," Moana grabbed hold of her husband's earlobe between her thumb and forefinger, pulling him down low. " _Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all_ ,' she said, _'we need to help these people restore '_ _ **ohana**_ _to their village._ And so, Maui decided it best to listen to Moana."

Maui pulled his head away from the woman that held him by the ear, frowning good naturedly down at his wife. "Right, anyway, back to the important part of the story. As the villagers met, trying to decide the fate of their greedy chief, Moana and Maui arrived to help solve the problem. A suggestion was made to turn the fish into worms so that the chief would not be interested in the goods, but that idea was quickly rejected by some wives who wanted a feast of their own in the house." The smoke returned to envelope the group once more, Moana and Maui included in the meeting with the misty beings.

"Moana suggested an idea that might lure the man out into the ocean," the woman spoke as she knelt before the fire, meeting the eyes of the children.

"And Maui suggested an end to the king." Maui smacked his fist into an open palm.

"The next day the fishermen returned, but this time they did not pull their canoes into shore. They waited far enough back that Chief Hala'ea had to climb into his own canoe to go out and make his demands."

"The greedy chief paddled closely, demanding once again that he be given all of the fish," Maui twirled his hand, causing the smoke specters to mimic his words. "The fishermen agreed, dividing their small fleet in half to circle the chief's canoe. They began to dump all their fish into Chief Hala'ea's boat and soon the weight became too much. Chief Hala'ea's canoe began to sink, dragging the heavy chief down to the ocean with its weight."

"Some people say that the chief sank with his boat, but if truth were to be told, Moana swept the man out to sea with a swift current, the one that is now called Hala'ea, the pull you must be wary of."

"And because of Moana and Maui," Maui draped his thick arm about the shoulders of his wife. "The villagers were able to share their fish and their feasts freely." The children looked about with wide mouths as the smoke people ate heaps of misty fish, adorning one another and the children with leis made of foggy flowers.

"Oh, please tell another, oh great Maui," one of the girls approached the demigod, pulling on the being's colorful lavalava.

"Well, if one of my fans insists…" Maui looked down at the girl with fake sheepishness, his large arms spreading wide. "I can tell you all about how Maui planted the tree that gave you coconuts," he turned to flex his shoulder that bore the marking of that story.

"Perhaps another time," Moana scooped the girl up in her arms. "If is far past the time when the sun has been swallowed by the sea and you need your sleep." She kissed the girl's head affectionately. "All of you." Her eyes widened in warning as she scanned the group of children at her ankles.

Several groans erupted from the group, but the children rose to their feet, sleepily making their way back to family _whares_ and sleeping pallets. Moana placed the young girl she had picked up in her arms back to the ground, patting the girl's head affectionately.

"I could have spared one more story," Maui looked at his wife wryly.

"You could have, but then I would not have been able to speak with you, seeing as you would have happily trotted back to the _whare_ and promptly fell asleep." Moana answered, turning from her husband and tracing her steps from the fire down toward the sea. Maui grunted, kicking sand on the flames to extinguish the light.

"Are you giving me a puzzle to piece together, my demigoddess of secrets?" Maui asked with raised brows.

"No," Moana shook her head as she looked out toward the shifting waves. "Not unless you can figure out the riddle the ocean has given me."

"Nuh-uh, no way," Maui shook his hands as if pushing away the thought. "The ocean is _haurangi_ and I am perfectly content with it dealing with you along."

"Mmm," Moana hummed. "What a shame. I was hoping my hero husband might be able to tell me why the currents feel so wrong." Moana stepped into the waves, hurriedly making her way through the water. She reached out to touch the white crests as she stood hip high. "I was not alive when you took the heart from Te Fiti…"

"Oh, how you do enjoy rubbing that in," Maui interrupted.

Moana continued without giving him any attention. "But I can sense there is something wrong. Trouble is brewing, Maui."

"I think you are just reeling from the last adventure we went on, sweetheart," Maui entered the water, sneaking up behind his wife before throwing his arms about her. "You are so concerned with saving the world that you sometimes forget to bask in the glory that comes when you have." He placed a wet kiss in her neck.

"Maui, I'm serious."

"So am I," he said. "Now, how about we return to the _whare_ like you suggested earlier."

"If we return I'm going to talk about this," Moana insisted.

"Fine, as long as it means we are out of this water and closer to our pallet." Maui answered her amorously, placing another kiss on her shoulder.

"You are as greedy as Hala'ea some days," Moana answered as she turned from him, making her way up the sandy beach. "And you listen as well as he does, too."

"Oh, come on, Moana. I'm just teasing you," he hurried after his wife, wrapping his arm about her casually. "No what was it you were saying? The looney-tunes ocean was sending some bad vibes?"

Moana pursed her lips as she walked across the sand, clearly not willing to speak with a husband who mocked her. Maui groaned, stopping and allowing her to stalk off ahead, looking down at his miniature likeness on his pectoral. The small tattoo looked up at the demigod with a disapproving frown, his arms crossed over his chest. Maui cowed, his head ducking as he took the silent scolding from his small friend.

"I know, I know," Maui muttered, "I should take what she says more seriously. After all, she _is_ demigoddess of the sea and surf." Maui turned to face the ocean with his fists on his hips. "But we've crossed that thing a thousand times and even you have to know how crazy that mass of water can be."

Maui looked down at his miniature self, looking for a sign of conceding. The tattoo looked up at him, tapping his foot impatiently now, his brows furrowing into a menacing glare.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Maui held his hands out before him, as if to keep his tattoo from attacking physically. "I need to apologize."

Maui hurried through the quieted village, the light from dying fires guiding his way toward the _whare_ where he and Moana had been given a place to stay for a few days. He was relieved, when he passed through the opening of the small hut, to see that Moana had returned. She sat before a small fire tending to a small pot. Maui smelled the makings of fish and mango and coconut.

"I have made your fish, Chief Hala'ea," Moana glared up at Maui with a frown on her mouth.

"Mo, c'mon," Maui rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just…I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have…y'know…made fun of you for doing the 'ocean feeling' thing you do." Maui felt his throat burn as he struggled to finish. "I…I apologize."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Moana's mouth as she continued to watch the pot carefully. "I accept your apology," Maui felt the irritating itch of the unfurling small scroll his miniature counterpart kept. In the corner of his vision, Maui saw that the tattoo was marking another tally on the 'Moana' side of his scorekeeping chart. Moana's tattoo counterpart on his chest made a gesture of gleeful giggling.

"I swear, everyone is against me," Maui shook his head.

"Oh Maui," Moana's voice was filled with a mocking comfort. "It can't be helped that you know I'm always right. Even when you try to prove me wrong." She ladled some of the food she had prepared into a hollowed-out coconut shell, offering the steaming portion up to her husband. "But I still love you, so I'll keep you around."

Maui inhaled the smell of the delectable stew, settling onto the ground before the fire. He began to eat the mixture of fish and fruit, watching as his wife tended the fire, contemplation misting her amber eyes.

"The ocean…huh?" Maui said after a swallow. "It's giving you a bad feeling?"

"Yes," Moana looked over at him. "I get the feeling that there is trouble brewing beneath the surface, and I do not like it."

"What sort of trouble?" Maui asked, this time with a full mouth.

"If I were to say, I would say monsters. Ones who are intent on harm to the ocean and the land," Moana set the stick she had been poking the coals of the fire with at her side, slouching as she continued to watch the dancing flames. "I am afraid we are being called to face far greater threats than Chief Hala'ea and some mischievous island boys."

"But who would be a greater nuisance to the ocean than…well, than me?"

Moana sighed. "That is the answer I still do not have. The feeling has set down upon me a couple weeks ago and I've been scouring the ocean when I can, trying to find the source. But I have come up with nothing but peaceful reefs and empty sandbars."

"There you have," Maui conceded with a shrug. "The ocean, as I said, is kooky-dooks."

"There's more," Moana shifted onto her hip.

"From the ocean?" Maui inquired, his deep voice lined with annoyance.

"Of a sort," Moana paused, her gaze flickering between he and the fire. "I was trying to figure out the perfect way to tell you this and there was a time, but then Chief Hala'ea and his mischief interrupted that. And…well if the ocean is brewing with trouble, I suppose I should tell you as soon as possible instead of putting it off until I'm too late."

Maui felt his heart constricting as he saw the pained look on Moana's face. He feared that something might be terribly wrong with her, her immortality fading or an illness that would befall even a god. "Is there something I can do?"

"I'm afraid you've already done all you can," Moana answered cryptically.

"Mo— "

"I'm going to have a baby." Moana laughed heartily.

"A…what? You're…how?" Maui looked at her with crossed brow. Moana continued to laugh as her husband's confusion added to her joy.

"Perhaps I have been feeling so pessimistic about the ocean because I am all out of sorts," Moana sidled closer to Maui, placing a hand on his knee. "Maui, the gods have decided we are fit enough to have a lineage. Why they choose you, I will never entirely know…"

Maui shook his head, bewilderment lining his features. A coy smile crossed Moana's features.

"How…when?"

"Possibly a couple weeks; everything has been shifting within me as the ocean has been shifting, like I've told you a million times tonight."

"Okay, but do you think we could not talk about the ocean for a moment and talk about..." his dark gaze eyed her flat tummy warily. "Your… _condition_."

"Eck, gods, you make it sound like my flesh is rotting off," Moana's nose wrinkled as she sat on the ground before the fire. "And I don't think there is much to talk about other than in less than a year's time I will have someone to clean up after…and a baby, too." Moana flashed him a toothy smile.

"Mo, I'm serious…babies are a big step. And…"

"Are you saying you didn't want this?" Moana's voice wavered with indignance.

"What? No…I…" Maui looked into the coconut shell of his soup. He didn't know how to tell his wife that he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

But she must have sensed it all the same as she scooted across the floor towards him, wrapping her arms about his wide girth. She nestled into the crook between his body and his arm, her cheek resting affectionately on his chest. "I understand why this scares you."

"What?" Maui shook his head, puffing his chest out. "I'm _not_ scared, Mo."

One of her hands crept up the curve of his back, her fingers dancing over the outline of his origin story. "I promise that your child will want you as fiercely as you want them."

"But…what if I'm a bad parent."

"Maui," Moana looked up at him with a stern frown on her mouth. "You don't have to worry about _trying_ , just concentrate on _being_." She pulled her touch away from the tattoo on his back, her other hand snaking around to trace the markings on his belly. "One may be surprised with how you can be the best friend, parent," she leaned up to peck him on the cheek, "and husband when you _aren't_ thinking about it."

Maui huffed, not wanting to concede to his wife that she might be right.

Again.

"The thing I am most afraid of," Moana pulled from his side, standing to cross the _whare_ to the wall where he had leant his hook, "is having a child pick this up and change suddenly into a frog."

"Nonsense," Maui pushed himself to his feet. He joined Moana, looking down upon the instrument tenderly. "If the kid is any blood of mine, he'll turn into a ferocious shark."

"Mmm," Moana nodded as Maui took up the hook in hand. "That is exactly the encouragement I needed."

"This whole child thing could be kinda exciting if he turns out to be a shape shifter." A grin crossed Maui's round face as he nodded his head, weighing his hook in hands gently. "Yeah, I can see it now, teaching my son how to glide through the air."

"Even if you child has no abilities," Moana interrupted her husband's daydreaming, "I would hope that you would teach your son _or daughter_ all about wayfinding."

"Would they even need it since their mother is part dolphin?"

Moana returned the joke with a frown and the crossing of her arms over her chest. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"My father kept me from the traditions of my family because he feared for our safety and the safety of his daughter. I nearly missed out on the practice of old because of his pride and fear."

"Oh, c'mon, Moana, of course I'll teach the kid all that there is to know about being an awesome demigod and wielding great power and having silky hair and a nice bod." Maui assured her. Moana rolled her eyes.

"I can finally say all my fears have been rested regarding the child." Moana sighed.

"But?" Maui could sense his wife's hesitation.

"But not the ocean…"

"Moana…"

"Maui, please, listen to me. If not because I am a demigoddess, but because I am your wife."

Maui felt his heart tweak as he saw the urgency in Moana's look. He sighed, taking his hook back to the place he was sitting before the fire, returning to his food as he resigned to listening to Moana's paranoia.

"Fine, Mo, talk."

"It could just be the pregnancy," Moana paced as she aired her thoughts out to her husband. "But this…uneasiness…has been bubbling in the pit of my stomach since Hala'ea fell to the bottom of the ocean."

"He was a mere chief, Moana, there is nothing for him at the bottom of the sea but death."

"I understand that here," she pointed to her temple. "But it does not feel right here." She pressed her hand to her heart.

Maui reached out toward her and she responded by placing her hand in his. His massive paw covered hers completely, wrapping about a part of her wrist as well. Despite the size, he continued to remain gentle with every reassuring squeeze. "I promise, Mo, that if Chief Hala'ea were to rise out of the ocean under the dawning of the whole moon, that I will slay him to pieces and feed those chunks to the sharks."

Moana grimaced at the gruesome depiction of the chief's second end, but he saw her eyes glow in admiration as he promised to avenge her.

Maui placed a kiss on her hand, his thumb rubbing over the back of her tanned skin tenderly. Mini Maui stretched on his bicep, indicating that he was very sleepy. Small Moana had curled up at the tattoo's side.

"I think it is time for sleep before we set off from this island tomorrow."

Moana nodded, stepping into Maui's embrace when he stood.

"As much as you drive me crazy," Moana murmured into his flesh. " _kei te aroha au i a koe_."

" _Ko tāua tāua_." He kissed the top of her head as his hands wrapped about her waist, his thumbs lingering for a moment on the curve of her stomach. " _Ko tāua tāua_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if they are wrong! I have done a lot of linguistic study and have used multiple sources to get the phrases and words that I think best fit the English idea I'm trying to portray-but I am not a speaker of Maori (most of the words) or Hawaii'an. Thanks!
> 
> 'ohana: family. The concept emphasizes that families are bound together and members must cooperate and remember one another
> 
> lavalava: traditional dress of Polynesian and Oceanic peoples. Consists of a rectangular cloth worn as a skirt.
> 
> whare: house/building/residence/dwelling- a place people live.
> 
> haurangi: to be mad/deluded. It also indicates that someone is intoxicated (which I think Maui would highly agree with in regards to the ocean).
> 
> kei te aroha au i a koe: I love you (or near enough as I think I got it?)
> 
> Ko tāua tāua: Same (literally means you and me both, we are in agreement).
> 
> As always, any reviews/criticisms/likes/kudos are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has been like such a long time between updates. I finished one class in the meantime and started a second, so that's most of the issue. The class I finished was an elective so it took me an entire week at school to do and was a LOT of work, but it's done. 
> 
> And so is this chapter! 
> 
> Also, there's a little bit of nondescript adult time at the end, just a heads up. 
> 
> All translations and notes can be found at the end of the posting! Hope you enjoy.

_**Two years later** _

* * *

 

Moana sat perched on the edge of the canoe, her feet dangling in the water as she looked out to the horizon. The waves lapped at the curves of her calves in a happy dance, at peace and rest with their protector about. Moana was glad to see that this section of the waters was calm, as the past few islands she navigated gave way to choppy waves and unruly currents. Even the lagoons she knew best had nearly upended her boat several times in her search for a place to shore for the night.

She had been on the canoe over a month by herself, stopping only to restock for supplies and water. The islands remained generally harmonious, no prayers issued on the winds for a savior. Moana took the time to catch some much-needed rest, a state she never thought she would encounter again as an empowered demigoddess.

She touched the conch shell at her side subconsciously, her fingers dancing over the edges of the spiral.

"Mama!" A small voice chirruped from the center of the canoe. Moana turned to see the small girl sitting before the cargo bay, a shell necklace in her hands.

"What have you here, Lani?" Moana crawled across the wood floor of the canoe to sit before the small girl.

"Papa," she held the shells out in her small chubby hand. Moana chuckled as she took the small circle of shells in hand.

"Yes, daddy did make you this, didn't he? From all the pretty shells he has found pulling up the islands." Moana placed the handmade jewelry around the neck of her daughter.

"Daddy," the girl pointed to the sky.

"We haven't seen daddy for nearly a cycle of the moon." Moana took the small hand in her own. "But do not worry, my sweet  _hine_ , he will always come back. You must watch for him in the sea as diligently as you trace the clouds in the sky." Moana pulled her daughter toward the side of the canoe. "For he could approach the boat with the fin of a shark or the shape of a whale, such is the trickster mind of your father!"

The ocean leapt up toward the small child's face, wetting her cheeks with fine mist. The girl shrieked with giggles, reaching her fat hand down toward the waves. Moana ran her fingers through the fine curls of her daughter's head. She leaned over to kiss the crown of curls.

"Come, my child," Moana beckoned her daughter as she took her place at the stern, grabbing hold of the long end of the rudder canoe. "Tell me which way is east!"

The little girl toddled to her feet, looking out onto the horizon. She tilted her head as if considering the arch of the sun and Moana was hopefully that she was beginning to understand the tricks of the wayfinder as she was learning her words. Her heart sank as the little girl pointed just south of east.

"Oh, Lani," Moana scolded the girl goodnaturedly. "That is not where the sun greeted us this morning." But the girl continued to point.

Moana squinted as she suddenly noticed the shape growing on the horizon, shielding her eyes from the sunbeams bouncing off the ocean about her with her hand.

The shape drew nearer, letting out the cry of a bird of prey, the body moving with the graceful arch of a bird. Moana's grin grew big as she slowed the canoe with the oar, allowing for a better landing spot for the visitor.

He did not need a still boat to make a good landing; he could have landed in the midst of a storm, as he had in the past. But he welcomed the slowness of the canoe on the waters as he swung his hook in midair with a " _chee-hoo!"_ , his bare feet hitting the wood with a solid  _thump_.

He stopped quickly, but used the forward momentum to scoop up the child before him in his burly arms, drawing the girl close to his cheek. "Hokulani, my royal star!" He pressed his large forehead and nose to the smaller face before him, taking a moment to exchange the breath of greeting and familiarity, a  _hongi_. "You are my guiding point amidst this vast ocean."

"Papa!" She squealed, her arms trying to wrap about his thick neck.

" _Toku tamahine_ ," he answered back. Moana watched as the two of them shared in great affection.

"How have the islands been?"

"Difficult," Maui answered, joining Moana at the stern. He cradled Lani in his left arm as he reached out toward his wife with his right hand, catching the curve of her face. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes shutting tight in a  _hongi_ of greater familiarity and affection. "The ocean does not want to let go."

"The ocean is troubled." Moana answered with a heavy sigh. Maui's gaze softened, a sympathetic frown crossing his round face.

"Cheer up, Mo," his voice tried to relay comfort. "I filled its belly with a few more islands. Your people and so many others will be sailing across the waves— perhaps that will bring it some relief."

Moana offered a shy smile back to her husband in a silent thanks for his attempt to soothe her feelings.

"Papa! Papa!" Lani shouted in his arms. "Have you a gift for me?"

"My what a greedy child!" Maui gasped mockingly, his eyes widening as he held his daughter away from his body. "I return after many days and she demands me to bring her presents and baubles and things alike! All I've to offer you, my shining star, is mere kisses and hugs." He pulled her close, his face smooshing into the swell of her soft belly, placing wet kisses and snorts into the silky skin. Hokulani howled in glee, pushing at her father's forehead and cheeks in a vain attempt to cease his torment and tickling. Moana watched on peacefully, taking her place at the stern of the canoe as she guided the boat through the waters.

"It just so happens that I may have brought you just a  _small_  present, just an  _itty_  one." Maui conceded as he placed his daughter on the floor of the canoe. "So very insignificant that I thought about giving it to my  _mana_ tattoo." He indicated to the small likeness of himself on his chest.

" _Owha, owha_!" The girl clapped her hands as she looked expectantly up to her demi-god parent.

Maui chuckled as he reached into the band of loincloth just below his lavalava, retrieving a small item. He held out the brown tinged shape to his daughter.

"Eagle, eagle!" She shrieked, taking the plant toy in hand. The item that was now being lovingly caressed by her chubby fingers was that of a small eagle made from coconut leaves. Moana's head cocked thoughtfully as she watched her daughter rapturously study the gift.

"When I am out flying over the vast waters, Hokuani," Maui reached out to run his thick fingers through the thick black curls of his daughter's head. "I think of you always. How you would love the view of the sea high up in the sky, the way the land and the waters merge into one. The black and white and red beaches." He placed a kiss on her crown. "I spent one night on a ship of fishermen and one was making the most beautiful creatures from the coconut— I thought that perhaps you would want an eagle. So that you can imagine what it is like to soar above the canoe with me. You can whisper to me tales when I am not able to at night. And about all the monsters you fear might lurk just beneath the canoe."

"Eagle," Lani cheered once more.

"Eagle." Maui nodded, kissing the top of his daughter's head again.

"She misses you when you're gone for so long." Moana finally said from her seat at the back of the canoe. Maui turned with a sly grin on his mouth.

" _Only_  Lani misses me?"

"Okay," Moana narrowed her eyes flirtatiously. " _Sometimes_ I miss you too. Mostly when the winds from the south are cold and I could use your body heat to warm me up. It's hard when your personal heater has wings."

"Oh?" Maui rose to his feet, leaving Lani to play with the bird he had given her alone. "Just a personal heater?"

"And food delivery, which I am sure you brought none back with you." Moana cocked her brow sassily.

Maui shook his head,  _tsk_ ing his tongue against his teeth softly. "And to think I brought you a present, too."

"Wait..." Moana's brows rose as she looked over at her husband. "You brought me a present?"

"I see now it might not be something you want…"

"Probably not," Moana concentrated on wrapping the rope of the sail about her hand, trying to quell her growing curiosity.

"And you probably would only pretend to like it so you didn't hurt my feelings."

"I wouldn't want you blubbering all over the place in front of our daughter," Moana conceded mockingly.

"And you'd probably throw it overboard as soon as I set off into the skies…"

"You're leaving again?" Moana's head popped up to look at Maui with a shimmering glance, the gift momentarily forgotten.

"Just for a little while longer."

"But Maui…you just got back."

"It would only be for a small while longer. Pele has commanded me…"

"Pele?" Moana shook her head. "What need of you does Pele have?"

"We can talk about that later…for now," Maui reached into the pouch of his loincloth band once more. "I have brought you this." He pulled a dazzling orange hibiscus from behind his lavalava. Moana flushed as Maui approached her, tucking the flower behind her left ear gently before leaning forward to kiss her.

"You're not the only one who has missed and longed for," Maui whispered against her mouth. Moana felt her skin shudder with delight as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Now, what of Pele?"

"First can we eat?" Maui groaned. "I've been flying for several days looking for your canoe and I've not landed to find food."

Moana un-looped the rope from around her hand, tying it to a small rod near the rudder. She crawled across the canoe to the small hull, opening the door to peer inside.

"Lani and I haven't found an island nearby," Moana shot her husband a pointed look. "We have only a couple bananas, some nuts, and a few coconuts left."

"I'm demi-god sized hungry," Maui shook his head. "I suppose that means it is time to go fishing!"

Moana smirked. "Perhaps there will be no fish."

"And what must I sacrifice to convince the demigoddess of the surf and sea to give me some food for the evening?"

"I think she would take some time to think about it," Moana stood to her feet, looking up to Maui who was haloed by the sun behind him. "But I think she might barter with her husband for more time...and the truth about Pele."

Maui wrapped his arm about the curve of Moana's back, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "If a demi-god must…"

Moana chuckled as Maui began to smother her in obnoxious kisses. She pushed him away with the shake of her head. He laughed as he knelt before the hull, taking from its depths a hollowed coconut. Opening the top part of the husk, he revealed several bone fishing hooks with colorful feathered lures attached to the small handle of the hook. These hooks were much smaller than the giant one that lay at the port of the canoe.

"While you are here," Moana watched as Maui settled into a loss cross-legged sitting position, his thick hands threading the small loop of the fishhook with impossible ease, "I may swim off to the nearest village, gather some wares in the event that your fishing adventure is less than…successful."

Maui looked up at his wife with a frown. "I thought I had made all the sacrifices necessary for you to not torment me!" He said with exasperation.

Moana squatted at his side, her hand resting on his massive tattooed shoulder, covering the image of the birdman on his right shoulder. "The fish seem scarcer in this part of the ocean. Even I have had trouble luring them in for dinner."

Maui frowned as he looked past the edge of the canoe to the lapping waters sparkling in the lowering sun. "Hmm," he hummed, but made no further comment to advance or deny Moana's observation.

"Lani," Moana turned her attentions toward her daughter as Maui threaded several more hooks. The girl turned to look at her mother, proudly waving the eagle in hand. Moana bent over to scoop the girl up in her arms, resting her on her forearm as she gazed into the toddler's brown eyes. "Mama is going off into the waters for a short while. Papa is going to stay with you here." She pulled her daughter close, whispering into the girl's ear, "You must help him fish. Without you, my  _kō,_  he will never be able to catch anything."

The girl bounced in her mother's arms excited, her arms reaching over her shoulder toward the man who know stood with several threaded hooks in hand.

" _Taku kairangi_ ," Maui beamed as he held out a muscled arm. Moana slipped their daughter into the crevice where his elbow bent. Maui pulled the small girl close. "Your Mama has no faith in us! We will have to catch her all of the fish in the sea so as to show her we are fine fishermen!" Maui settled onto the side of the canoe, carefully setting his daughter by his side. His knees bent over the edge, his feet plunging into the cool swell of the ocean. Moana's heart fluttered as she saw her daughter mimic her father, though her small legs did not come close to scraping the top of the waves.

Moana paused once again to behold the image before her of a large tattooed back hunched over and the small, clear back of the little girl next to him. Their thick inky waves of hair fell to the tops of their shoulders; one covering a painful history and the other hiding the markings of a clean slate. Moana smiled, her head titling slightly, but she forced herself to turn away from the image, diving into the sea on the opposite side of the canoe.

* * *

Moana gripped the wet sand with her hands as she staggered up the beach, growing accustom once more to her legs. While Maui had taken only hours to re-learn the way of shapeshifting, the idea was new to Moana. She found that with the shell Tangaroa had given her, she could summon the shapes of several of the creatures beneath the sea to assist in moving swiftly with the current. When she had first discovered the power, she had enjoyed turning into the giant manta rays her grandmother had loved, floating serenely through the waters as she took to the new form of her body.

But dolphins were what she chose when it came to speed. It was a shape that Maui had liked to tease her about endlessly.

Moana had taken to shapeshifting less and less since Hokulani had been born, short of two years earlier. The young girl had not shown any signs of having transformative powers inherently, and Moana's maternal instinct would not allow her to leave the girl behind for long. Even now, her stomach churned with the urge to slide back into the ocean and return to the canoe she had left behind, wrapping her arms about her little girl and never letting go.

But such smothering would be beneficial for neither girl nor mother. Moana pushed her wants away as she stood on shaking feet, taking one hesitant step forward and then the next, into the small village.

The island had been further away than Moana had thought. The waves had whispered to her that the swim would take nearly an hour, but she had ignored them, speeding forward into the current with the flip of her fin. The water was never wrong, though, and she was growing hungry and tired when she finally spotted a fishing ship heading back to shore.

The village was of a modest size; there were children playing in the center, games of tag and hide-and-go-seek. The sound of  _tapa_  being beaten out proved the steady rhythm of daily life. Men cleaned fish outside of  _whares_  while women husked coconuts and shared stories, swells of laughter rising in the air to join the lively cacophony.

"Hello sister!" An elderly woman called to Moana from her sitting place outside of a modest  _whare_. Moana smiled as she approached the wrinkled and sun-spotted woman.

"Mother," Moana greeted the woman with respectful affection. "How are you this evening?"

"My bones are as creaky as the coconut tree in the winds, but I fair well and the food is plentiful, thank the gods." Her weathered smile spread with genuine joy. "Where have you come from?"

"Just beyond the reef. I come looking for some food with which I can trade."

"Nay, sister," the woman shook her head. "You go and tell old Kahu that Anika says he must give you provisions."

"To what do I owe this kindness, mother?" Moana asked, her eyes widening in appreciative surprise.

"I know the markings of a demigoddess when I see one," the old woman grabbed hold of Moana's forearm and studied the bracelet tattoo that wrapped about her wrist. "And the signs of a mother and a wife," she leaned forward and breathed, " _you must be Moana, the demigoddess of the surf and sea_."

"And you are wise and clever," Moana placed a kiss on the leathery cheek of the woman. "Thank you."

"Thank you," the woman's brows raised. "Without you, Te Fiti would still remain heartless and we would have no bounty." Moana bowed her head humbly. "No go, sister, and get your small child some food!"

"Yes mother," Moana laughed freely. "Where shall I find old Kahu?"

"Just before the thick grove of coconuts before the hill. He has many fruits and gifts he can give to you."

"Thank you again!" Moana shouted back as she waved to the woman.

As she turned to watch her path, she nearly bumped into a man standing in the middle of the road. He looked down at her curiously, his black eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Moana yelped as she quickly fought for balance. Her hand reached out to touch his arm in apology, but he pulled back the limb.

"You should really watch where you are going." He said, his nasally voice higher than she might have thought.

The man before her wore a beautiful scarlet cape that covered his shoulders and back; it was attached by a gold clasp just below his neck. He had wrapped the ends of the cape about his arms, so that the skin could not be seen, and his purple lavalava fell to his knees. She could see the skin on his chest, belly, face, and hands was molted with a strange thickening of the skin that appeared to be colored gold which were covered in the traditional  _pe'a_  tattoos. Moana tried to search for a better look, but he seemed to curl in on himself, as if realizing she was prying.

His face was thick at the jaw and wide at the forehead, his dark eyes, set beneath thick brows, were large for the squareness of his face. The skin about his cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips were tattooed with circles and lines, pulling attention away from the molted patches. He had several earrings in both of his ears, the largest were gold hoops that grazed his jawline. His hair was thick and fell in ropes about his shoulders, drawing attention to a gold bauble necklace that hung from his thick neck.

"I am sorry, brother, for bumping into you!" Moana apologized again, trying to reel in her shock as she looked down to the ground to find that only one foot peered out from his lavalava. The muscular calf support most of his weight while an odd shaped appendage was attached to the knee of the other leg to keep him standing upright. Moana's eyes widened and her gaze darted back to the man's face. She fought the desire to stare at the missing leg.

"You really should pay attention to where you are going," the large man growled. His eyes narrowed as he studied her, finally settling on her heirloom necklace. Moana grabbed the paua shell self-consciously. "Have we met before?"

"Uh…I don't think so?" Moana stammered. "I think I would have remembered someone with such distinct, uh,…" she scrambled for something other than the obvious missing limb beneath his skirts. "Facial tattoos before. Really well done. You'll have to recommend the  _tohunga ta moko_ for my husband." Moana smiled widely, showing far more teeth than she normally did. "My name is Moana," she shook her head, trying to change gears before she insulted the man,

"Is it?" One of his thick brows rose on his forehead. "How very interesting."

"And what is your name?" Moana shifted her feet as she tried to make conversation.

"Papaka, but most of my friends call me Ka," the man answered.

'Well, Ka, it is nice to meet you."

"And you're sure we haven't met before?"

"I certainly cannot recall." Moana answered with a flush across her cheeks. She wanted to slide past the man to go and fetch some coconuts, taro root, and bananas to bring back to the boat. If she were lucky, she could possibly bring back some pork wrapped in leaves.

"Ah, you are Moana the demigoddess, are you not?"

"Yup, that's me!" Moana laughed, though there was nothing funny about the observation.

"Is that the shell?" The man's thick finger pointed at the necklace at Moana's throat.

"The shell?"

"You know, the one Tangaroa supposedly gave you so you could have power over the sea and all that." The man answered her with impatience.

"Oh," Moana gripped the necklace once more. "No, this was a gift from my grandmother. Tangaroa gave me a conch, not a paua."

"Well, can I see it?" The man demanded.

"Uhhh, you know, I left it back out on the canoe." Moana fibbed as her thoughts went to the small shell in the band of her skirt.

"Does it give you powers?"

Moana's brows crossed as the man continued to pellet her with questions about the conch. "Sure. I can breathe underwater. Turn into a humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa just like Kamapuaʻa. Play hide-and-seek in the reef. Win fishing contests as a dolphin. Nothing fancy or fascinating."

"Nothing like Maui's hook, is that what you're saying?"

"Sure?" Moana's felt her heart race as a voice in the back of her mind told her it was time to leave the conversation and this man. "Now, if you don't mind, my daughter and my husband are waiting for me and I really have some place to be…"

"Oh, of course, silly me," the man said in a wry voice. "I shouldn't keep you from your important tasks."

"It was nice meeting you, Ka," Moana said tightly, as she hurried around him to set off on her path.

"I am sure we'll be destined to meet again, Moana," Ka answered her without turning to face her.

The comment made Moana shudder, but she continued toward the grove of coconuts in the distance, wanting to gather some food for dinner and return to the safety of the boat, assured of her daughter's safety, surrounded by the ocean she could control.

And though she hated to admit it— near her teammate, her demigod husband who had muscles to lift the sky and a giant fishhook that could ward off the blows of fire goddesses.

* * *

The sun was half set into the ocean when Moana returned to the boat with several goods wrapped carefully in banana and coconut leaves. She had been given all that she had desired except for some pork. She would have to convince Maui to find some for her before he returned from the next time he would leave her again. She fastened the goods she had found in a small net she purchased, belting that about her waist before plunging into the ocean once more, taking the sleek shape of a dolphin. Her dorsal fin had been the anchor to the net, keeping the goods she had collected with her.

Maui was sitting in the center of the boat with Lani before him. He had a small pile of fish at his right knees and was speaking with Lani as he turned one of the fish in his hand. The knife in his hand was stayed from slicing open the fish when Moana pulled herself aboard the canoe.

"And the dolphin queen has returned."

"I see you didn't need my help to round up any fish," Moana heaved as she caught her breathe, taking into account her newly separated legs. She staggered over to her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder for an anchor as she kissed the crown of his head. "I am sure it is because my beautiful Hokulani tempted all of them ashore." She cooed at her daughter.

Moana felt Maui's large hand wrap about her wrist and she looked down at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong, Mo?" He asked, his voice tight with concern.

'No, no," Moana shook her head, pulling her hand away to soothe first her hair and then her skirts. "Everything is fine." Moana insisted, pushing away her husband's comforting reach. "Now, you should get to gutting those fish. We can cook some of them tonight and the rest we can lay out in the sun tomorrow. I have enough salt to dry them…"

"I can go and fetch some fire, if you want me to, Mo," Maui offered, his soft expression still betraying his wariness.

"Nonsense," Moana shook her head. "My father has taught me how to make a proper fire; I have all the things I need here. What I need from you is some meat to cook."

Moana pushed the unsettling thoughts regarding the stranger to the back of her mind as she went about preparing a meal. She and Hokulani ate little more than fruit and dried fish over the past few days. The pork strips had run out nearly a week earlier and Moana had not found a village with enough meat to spare. Hokulani still drank several meals from her breasts and the little girl was satisfied with the sweet fruit Moana was able to pluck from trees whenever they stopped, but Moana was growing tired of the same bland seafare. Now was not the time to be ungrateful for an abundance of fish; she was preparing extra helpings because for once it was no longer she and her daughter left alone on the boat. Moana tried to find joy in watching her husband show the little girl how to carefully clean fish, using a sharpened knife to peel the meat away from the scaly skin. He tossed the innards into the water, explaining how the creatures of the sea could get a good meal from what the people would not eat. When he caught sight of Moana watching out of the corner of his eye, he turned his face to flash her a smile. Moana flushed, turning back to the fire and fruit she was cutting into small bowls.

The mindless task was a welcome relief to swirling thoughts; Moana carefully stoked a fire in a hollowed-out coconut shell, placing a small rack over the fire from which she could lay the fish to cook. She then went to chopping up mangoes, bananas, coconut meat, and taro root, so engrossed in her paring that she did not notice Maui offering her several long strips of fish meat until he bumped her with his large forearm. She jumped, shaking her head as she pushed her hair from her face with her fingers. She took the fish, adding them to the rack to cook over the fire.

"Mo?"

"Really, Maui," Moana interrupted, finishing the piece of taro root she had been slicing. "It will be a few minutes for that fish to cook— I think I am hungry, that's all."

Maui sighed heavily through his nose. He reached his large hand out to cup the curve of her face before leaning in, pressing his forehead to hers and sharing a breath. Moana placed the hand not holding the knife to his cheek, exhaling as she pressed her forehead to his.

"You'd tell me?" Maui asked, pausing before turning to tend toward his daughter.

"If something was wrong? Really Maui, do you think I could keep it from you?"

Maui paused a moment, his mouth set in a quizzical frown. He shook his head, swatting his hand toward her before turning away.

Moana let out a sharp exhale; she would tell him. Eventually.

As much as he would hear before insisting she was seeing things where they weren't.

 _Besides_ , Moana thought as she returned to the taro root,  _he could have just been the village crazy person. They are all a bit…eccentric._

But the voice in the back of her head responded with,  ** _yes, but the way he asked after your shell was not in the manner that Grandma Tala would have_**.

Moana reached out to place her hand on the conch on her side, scolding herself as soon as she realized she had been checking to make sure that it was still, indeed, there.

* * *

The night was blooming as the small family settled into night time routines. Moana took to finger brushing the tangles out of Hokulani's shoulder-length hair, after which Maui rubbed some coconut oil into the locks. "To make it shiny and silky," he explained to Hokulani as the girl sat, basking in the affection of his daughter.

Moana finished tucking away the left-over strips of fish into coconut shells of salt, drying the fish overnight before she would place them in the sun the next day. She pulled from the hull three rolled up banana leaf pallets; two large ones and a small one. She placed the small pallet in the outrigger of the canoe where Lani loved to sleep.

"Papa," Lani turned to face her father, her eyes big and brown.

"Yes, my treasure?" Maui's raspy voice was low.

"Tell me a story."

"A story?" Maui grinned. "Does your mother not tell you stories when I am gone?"

"She tells me the stories, but not the ones you do. She doesn't always tell me stories about you, either."

"Because there are more gods and demigods in the sky and sea, my daughter, than your father," Moana said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the two with a mock frown. "Besides, I wouldn't want to take away Papa's chance to tell you all about it— since he was there."

Maui grinned proudly as he nodded his head. "Oh yes I was!"

"Tell me the story about the sky," Lani said as she looked up toward the starry expanse. Maui grinned, settling onto his back as he looked up to the heavens.

"Ah yes, the sky," Maui said. "Well, once upon a time, the sky used to be so much closer to the ground. People like Mama and I had to bend over when walking and the plants would only get so tall. The leaves pressed to the sky, flattening out the tops, as they longed to grow. People could not do fun things like sail, because their masts were too high, or run, and even fishing was hard.

"Well, I thought that it wasn't right, that we couldn't run and jump and sail as the gods above the waters and the gods below could, so I decided I would use my great strength to lift the sky so that people could do more than stoop over and crawl for the rest of their lives.

"I went up to the highest hill, where I knew I would barely be able to fit, but where I could boost the sky higher. As I went, I saw an old woman who had a gourd calabash and I knew I would need a big drink before I could do so. I told her to give me a drink. She gave me her calabash to drink from nd I felt my strength grow. I strode to the hill and then crawled on my knees when I could go no more. When I reached the top, I put my hands to the sky and pushed. The skies began to lift," Maui turned so that his daughter could see the faint outline of the tattoo on his bicep showing Mini Maui lifting the bands of the sky. The small tattoo moved magically as he did, pushing the band that had caved higher until he could reach no more. Lani giggled in glee. "I moved to the next highest hill and pushed; onwards and upwards until I reached the highest peak, giving one last shove so that the sky went high into the air. After that, people were able to run and jump and sail and fish without ever having to worry about the sky crashing on them."

"Yay!" Lani clapped eagerly.

"And as a reward, the gods allowed me to place a special sign in the sky, do you see it?" Maui pointed to the heavens where the outline of a giant fishhook could be seen. It was just over the father and daughter. "The hook guides me to where I need to be. Which will always be you and Mama, my little treasure," Maui tickled the girl playfully. Lani let out a short scream of delight.

"Alright, alright," Moana interfered. "It is time for my little minnow to sleep." She leant over to pick the girl up from the floor of the canoe. "You must be rested to play with Papa in the morning," Moana looked at Maui pointedly. "Before he leaves."

"But not for long, little Lani," Maui's hand cradled the back of his daughter's head as he kissed her forehead. "I promise," he titled his head to press his forehead to hers.

"Story?" Lani bounced in her mother's arms.

"No more for tonight. But tomorrow, my love, you will hear more." Moana placed the girl in the small outrigged, tucking her in with a small blanket. Maui reached down to hand her the small eagle gift he had given her earlier. She took is eagerly in her hands, cuddling the small creature up toward her neck.

"Sleep well, my little minnow." Moana placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Sleep well," Maui's hand traced the curve of the girl's face as her eyes fought to stay open, but quickly closed as she succumbed to tiredness.

"You will be off to see Pele tomorrow, I assume." Moana said as she unrolled the mats on the canoe.

"Yes," Maui stood as he watched Moana prepare the sleeping pallets, "but I am sure it is nothing. She is concerned because she has not seen Kamapua'a, but I am sure it is just because her rage has frightened him off again."

"And that is all?"

"Well," Maui sighed, "no. She thinks that his canoe has been stolen and that is why he has not returned."

"His canoe?" Moana's brows twisted as she settled onto the mat sitting crosslegged. Maui took his place, kneeling before her.

"You know, the canoe that he keeps tucked away. To cross from island to island." Maui answered her as he leant forward to kiss her mouth.

"Have you seen him in your travels?" Moana asked him between kisses.

"No," Maui answered as his arms wrapped about her. "And I've been looking, don't worry. Pele has had me looking for several weeks."

"Weeks?"

"You're like a parrot," Maui paused in his affections. "Are you sure nothing is the matter."

"No," Moana pulled at his necklaced of teeth as she settled onto her back. Maui followed, bracing himself over her. "I just..." she cocked her head as she smiled. "Didn't I tell you something was off?"

"That's  _if_ he's actually missing his canoe and not just disinterested in his wife at the moment." Maui answered her. "Unlike me, who is very interested in my wife."

Moana chuckled as she shook her head. "Of course you are," she answered, but relented.

The two worked together to shed loincloths and undergarments as quietly as possible, highly aware of the small child that slept in the outrigger just feet away. Pallets were moved closer together, skirts were shifted, and adjustments were made to accommodate a moment of intimacy in a high-risk situation. Moana hummed as Maui moved between her legs, her knees resting on the sides of his stomach, rubbing against the high arches of his  _pe'a_.

"Why does she think his canoe is missing?" Moana asked between gasps.

"Some rumor she heard from her sister," Maui said between clenched teeth. "What does it matter?"

"Just curious…"

Maui stopped in his rocking to look down at his wife. Her cheeks flushed as she met his gaze; how very terrible would it be to lie to him during the most intimate of moments? She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I just…I met some strange guy when I was at the village."

"A strange guy?" Maui's gaze shifted upward toward the water as he stood hovering above her. "That is what has you worried?"

"He kept asking questions about me and my shell and my…my powers?" Moana stuttered as Maui began to shift between her legs again, finding a smooth steady rhythm that would not rock the boat too roughly and awaken Lani. "It just made me uncomfortable."

"Well," Maui said, his voice tightening, "I can assure you that no strange village man is going to do anything to you, Mo. Not if my hook and me have anything to say about it," Maui lowered himself toward her, placing a kiss on the curve of her neck. The change in position caused Moana to groan. "Don't…don't worry about it."

"He was just so strange."

"Mo…"

"Sorry," she flushed. "But he…he was covered patches of gold.."

"Gold?" Maui laughed. "C'mon Mo…"

"I'm serious! And it was covered in such elegant tattoos," she winced when he paused, raising again to look down at her. "Not that they were better than yours," she reached up to touch one of the panels of his chest that depicted the outline of the tattoo likenesses of she and Maui locked in embrace. She flushed when she did so, always mortified at the picture near his heart that changed, especially when the two were coupling. "And he had a beautiful scarlet cape, he was very handsome…and would be exceptionally charming if one did not have the most rugged and handsome of husbands at home eagerly awaiting her return." Moana pushed her hips upward, smiling awkwardly as she tried to apologize. "But he was missing a leg."

"A leg?" Maui's brows crossed.

"Not all of it, just from the knee down." Moana answered. "The rest of it was a long stick or something for him to use to walk on."

"Hmm," Maui's face scrunched. He shrugged before quickening the sway of his hips. "Sounds like a weirdo. And he was asking about your shell?"

"And my powers. Not usual… _oh_ …not usual conversa- _ohh_ -tion." Moana shuddered.

"I think it's best if you continue to sail west, toward Pele's current island." Maui said as he lowered himself once more to graze his teeth along the curve of her jaw. Moana's hands gripped his muscles and he found himself struggling to concentrate on words. "I can make wider search circles and keep you within a short flight away, just in ca— just in case weirdo wants more than an autograph and may want a trophy. Which would be good for…for…for neither you nor the ocean."

"Mhmm," Moana bit her lip. "And…and you'll come back sooner?"

"As soon as I can," Maui whispered into her neck as his hands sought her. "Like I said before, I promise. But Mo— "

She looked at him, her mind losing track of words. "Yeah?"

"Just keep that shell close in the event you might need me sooner."

"Yes," Moana nodded, her fingers locking in the spaces between the hands of her husband as she breathed heavily. "Yes, yes,  _yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Toku tamahine (Māori): my daughter  
> mana (Māori): power  
> owha (Māori): a gift, a keepsake  
> Taku kairangi (Māori): literaly 'my finest greenstone', in metaphoric meaning it translates to "my jewel, my gem, my precious, my treasure"  
> tohunga ta moko (Māori): tattoo artist which specializes in cultural tattoos. 
> 
> Pe'a is a set of tattoos that men in Samoan culture get. Maui does have them done (you can see it on his thighs and the arches over his hips). It is absolutely gorgeous and I could stare at it all day. 
> 
> The Maui lifting the sky story I amalgamated from several retellings all over Oceania islands and added my own flair. Maui's hook being a gift from the gods as a thank you is totally my own retelling. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment/kudo/favorite/bookmark if you're able! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Lydia


End file.
